Shotaro Kiba
to be added History Member of Touto Institute to be added Fighting against Fault to be added Personality to be added Abilities to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 194.0 cm. *'Weight': 110.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 32.7 t. *'Kicking power': 37.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 57.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.3 sec. Kamen Rider Rogue's base form is accessed by using the Crocodile Crack in the . He can wield the and as sidearms, or combine them into the Nebulasteam Rifle. Although his gear still utilizes , the substance is only present inside of his purple , where it hardens upon impact. In addition, the white crack-like segments are actually durable reinforced frame pieces. Rogue is also armed with the armor pieces. His helmet's most distinct feature is the two crocodile jaw . During transformation, the Cell Face Crusher cracks the helmet open, revealing the . The right Cell Face Crusher has a mounted sensor unit called the , which can collect battle data as well as monitor Rogue's internal and external status. With the Steam Blade or the Nebulasteam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * '|エレキスチーム|Ereki Suchīmu}}: Rogue shoots electricity at the enemy. * '|アイススチーム|Aisu Suchīmu}}: Rogue emits an icey mist from the Steam Blade, freezing the opponent. * '|デビルスチーム|Debiru Suchīmu}}: Rogue sprays a stream of Nebula Gas from his Steam Blade Rifle, transforming anybody who comes in contact with it into a Smash. Rogue has three different finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: **Rogue's finisher with the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle is the , which has five variations: *** : ****Using the on his legs, Rogue generates the to crush his target several times before launching them away. ****Rogue charges his leg with purple energy and performs a somersault kick attack. ****Rogue creates a Cruncher Fang projection in right leg before delivering an explosive kick. ****Rogue charges his right leg with purple energy and performs a flying kick. *** : By charging energy into the , Rogue delivers a punch that is strong enough to kill a Hazard Smash. ** : Rogue channels the power of an Organic Fullbottle. ***'Phoenix': Rogue transforms into a flaming energy phoenix for a quick method of transport. ***'Same': Rogue creates a body of water in front of him from which an energy shark jumps out of and consumes the enemy's attack. ** : Rogue channels the power of an Inorganic Fullbottle. ***'Diamond': Rogue generates a diamond-like barrier to protect himself from incoming attacks. *Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** '|ファンキーブレイク|Fankī Bureiku}}: Rogue channels the power of the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Crocodile Crack:' Rogue fires a Cruncher Fang projection towards his target. ** '|ファンキーアタック|Fankī Atakku}} Rogue channels the power of a standard Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Phoenix:' Rogue transforms into a mass of fire that resembles an energy phoenix which gives him temporary flight abilities. He can also carry other people. ** '|ファンキーショット|Fankī Shotto}}: Rogue channels the power of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Crocodile Crack:' Rogue fires a large Cruncher Fang projection at the enemy. This attack is able to hit multiple targets at once. Appearances: Rogue Episodes TBA Equipment Devices * - Transformation Devices * - Rider Trinket Weapons * - Primary weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Etymology to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added